


Happily Ever After

by AnonymouslyDead



Series: I try Nygmobblepot Week 2018 [2]
Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Nygmobblepot Week 2018, Pining Oswald, Season 2 esque, Sharing a Bed, Soulmate Tattoo/mark au, Soulmate mark had individuals colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Oswald has an interest in Ed’s mark





	Happily Ever After

Oswald had lost interest in finding his soulmate long ago.

Sure when he was younger, his mother’s romanticized stories of people finding their soulmates and their subsequent happily ever after had spellbound him. But as he grew up, he quickly realized the world wasn’t a fairy tale and people were too cruel to allow a happy ever after. 

He was better off never meeting his soulmate. He was a notorious criminal with plenty of dangerous enemies. All he’d bring his soulmate is harm. His mother had shown him that. 

He had grown to disregard the whole concept, so he couldn’t understand why he was so interested in Edward’s soulmark. 

Maybe, it was a weird case of cabin fever. He’d been stuck healing from his wounds in Edward’s apartment for what felt like an eternity, and he was growing bored out of his mind. Of course, his mind would try to find something to preoccupy itself. 

That something turned out to be the thin line of neon green Oswald would catch crawling up his left wrist until Edward would tug his sleeve back down. 

Oswald tried asking about it, but Edward always gave him what was obviously a diversion. Oswald never called him on it though, because the poor guy always looked strangely unsettled by it. 

However, that didn’t do anything to satisfy Oswald’s growing curiosity. Soon, Oswald’s mind shifted from Edward’s weird reactions to what was hiding under his arm? Did that green line grow into something ugly? Something morbid? Something beautiful? 

Oswald occasionally caught himself entertaining the scenario that Edward’s mark matched his before shrugging it off. The odds of Edward of all people being his soulmate were so low. There was no need to consider it, yet he still found himself entertaining those fantasies-

Because, Edward was the first person since his mother that actually seemed to care about him. This handsome genius saved his life, went out of his way for his happiness, and actually seemed to enjoy his presence. His quick wit and darker instincts were certainly enticing while his kinder, caring nature made Oswald feel loved. 

One night found him still awake at bearing midnight, analyzing his friend’s behaviors. Where the smiles and touches thrown his way merely platonic? Or, was his friend feeling the same way he was? Even if Edward did feel the same, what if they compared Mark’s and found they weren’t soulmates? That situation never ended well for lovers in his mother’s tales. 

Oswald turned to his sleeping friend next to him. Edward was still sound asleep with his hands folded over his chest. His left sleeve drooped down a bit, revealing the pesky green line that had been taunting him. 

He had to know. He absolutely had to know if for nothing else but a sign to either get over his pining or continue with it. Oswald reached over. All he needed was to tug lightly and- 

“We match.” Cut through the dead silence. Oswald jumped, nearly falling out of bed. His wounds aches in protest. Edward quickly sat up. “I’m sorry! Are you alright?” 

Oswald ignored that. “What did you say?” He demanded. 

“Our marks have the same pattern. I saw when I first bandaged you up.” Edward explained. He clicked on a nearby lamp before rolling up his left sleeve.

A series of abstract swirls made of thin scratchy lines decorated his arm. Oswald blinked. Numb, he freed his right arm from his robe and pressed it against Edward’s. The royal purple lines mirrored Edward’s perfectly. 

“You knew...You knew this, and you didn’t think to tell me? Why?” Oswald demanded, feeling betrayed. 

“I...I um.” “What? Was I a disappointment?” 

“No!” Edward blurted out. Then, he looked away, hands moving to play with the edge of his comforter. “It’s just...I thought you might not like that it’s...just me.” Edward , reddening. 

“Why would I be disappointed? You’re perfect.” Oswald had no idea why he phrased it like that, but the deeper shade of red that sprung up on Edward’s face was worth it. 

“Ok...so what do soulmates usually do now?” Edward asked. 

“In my mother’s stories, they’d usually kiss and ride off into the sunset.” Oswald said with a hint of sarcasm. He would be lying if he said he didn’t want that, but the image was too ridiculous sounding. 

But, Edward apparently didn’t get the sarcasm. He never did. 

“Ok.” He said eagerly. And suddenly, Edward was pressing his lips to his. 

Sure, life didn’t like to give out happily ever afters. But if this is what happily ever after was like, he was going to fight tooth and nail for it. 


End file.
